Force of Four
by JHC111
Summary: In the world of Remnant, Grey Sigma fights against it to keep moving forward, when the world wants to push him away. But what he found most mysterious in his life was him black outs. He does not know why, or what happens during his black outs, but one things for sure, he will have to face a force greater than Remnant itself, himself. I am a brand new writer. Hiatus
1. Grey Sigma's Bio

**Author's Note: Dear readers, I am not very good on how to this system works, but I am going to do my very best in the making of this story. I hope that I can get feedback from all of you more experienced readers and writers. This is a bio of my main OC, but just to let you know; this is a bio is of my OC who is not at full power. And you might be confused of the summary and of why Grey should be more concern about himself. Let me give you a hint, it has to do with the title and the black outs… figured it out? When read the story and find out.**

**Disclaimers: JHC111 does not own anything from RWBY or any other elements crossovers from other series; JHC111 owns this OC.**

Main Protagonist OC Bio

**Name:** Grey Sigma

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 17

**Height:**6'

**Weight:** 186 lbs.

**Hair Color:**Silver

**Eye Color:**Green

**Appearance:** Grey looks like the average teenagers with fair skin and is quite handsome among the opposite sex. He has a very tall, lean, and muscular body. He possesses a single scar diagonally crossing his face **(similar to Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**. Grey gives off a calm and respectable face making people's impression of him as a reliable and trustworthy person. His quiet nature makes him somewhat mysterious to the student. He has the unnatural ability to attach unwanted attentions, especially attentions from, people of authority, stereotypical people, and bullies.

**Insignia:**White color, two long swords pointing down crossing each other to make the Roman numeral ten 'X'

**Clothing:**Grey donned a large white hoody trench coat with black linings. He wears a black T-shirt inside with his insignia on the front. He wears blue cargo jeans and has white and black sneakers.

**Accessories:**Grey has hidden underneath his coat an old worn out black ribbon tied around his right upper biceps, a handmade bracelet spelling the word 'brother' on his left wrist, and wears a toy crystal necklace.

**Semblance:**Has yet to be unlock

**Aura Properties:**White with strips of Gold. His aura possesses extraordinary healing properties which can instantly heal any non-fatal wounds inflicted on himself and other around him. He can also control over the output of aura he release and hide his aura from others to make him nearly invisible to master aura users.

**Weapon:**** Steel Mate** – A straight Oo-dachi **(similar to Sephiroth's sword from Final Fantasy )** where the blade, measuring approximately 1.7 meters in length. In compact mode, the weapon can extend to a high caliber sniper rifle or assault rifle which use a variety of ammunition, Grey's preferred ammos are 3.08 in - caliber and 5.45 in - caliber armor-piercing or explosive rounds. Both rifles have a scope allowing Grey to hit his targets from 300 meters. The outer rifle body and the entire blade are composed of a rare metal that is not recorded in Remnant database. The metal's properties are unusual, for it is very malleable, light, and nearly indestructible. This metal is dubbed Aura Metal by Grey, for having similar properties of aura itself. After he touched it, "reacted as to him as its new master", as Qrow quoted, thereby making Grey as its new owner.

**Dislikes:**Bullies,race discrimination, wars,ABSOLUTELY HATES spiders

**Strengths:**High level intelligence, enhanced physical strength, speed, and senses, high adaptability, creative mind

**Weaknesses:**merciful personality, after using Super Mode Grey cannot use it again for one day

**Abilities:** Super Mode: increase in all strength by 10 fold for one hour, the Aura Wave **(similar to Kamehameha Wave from Dragon Ball)**

**Personalities:**Grey is not very expressive. But even after being abused and bullied, he is still kind-hearted to his friends. He is sometimes quiet, and rarely gives his opinion about anything, usually going along with whatever plans a group decides on doing. His does not have a very good sense of humor and would not understand social conversations. He finds people of all age whether they are human or faunas, not trustworthy due to his past. When he finds new friend, he open up to them more often and is willing to take the hits to protect those he cares for. If he loves someone, he will protect them with his life.

**Hobbies:**Painting, taking pictures of anything, reading

**Likes:**His friends, some jokes, being organized, books, weapons

**Backstory:**In a small village, just outside of the kingdom of vale, a silver hair and green eyes baby was abandoned near an orphanage. For 7 years, the boy grew up in suffering, abused, and bullying by other kids and adults. No one wanted to adopt him, making him the last child without a family to love him. On a day like any other, the crying boy was being beaten up by the village children in a small alley away from adult supervision, boys and girls, because he had silver hair. The singled out little boy eventually blacked out. As soon as he woke up, he found himself standing on top of the bullies, instead all them were on the ground severely injured from cracked bones and large bruises. Grey had no idea what happen, when he was about to check on the bullies to see if they were still alive, he heard a woman screaming who found Grey accusing him of battery. The falsely accused boy was scared and confused. He did not know how all the other kids were nearly beaten to death. This incident caused the silver boy to be identified as a monster in the entire village and locked away. No one dared to look at him. No one dared to talk to him. One night, an opportunity of escape revealed itself in the form of Grimm. Hordes of Grimm attacked the small village killing everyone, everyone except Grey. He took the change to escape in the chaos and never look back. He ran into the only place where the villagers would never chase after him, Forever Forest. He never ventured outside of his village before, but he wasn't going to let the creatures of Grimm extinguished whatever light of hope still left in his heart. Unfortunately, he did not know anything outside the village; this puts him in a terrible situation. His little knowledge of Remnant did not prepare him for a terrible snow storm was hitting more than half of the kingdom. Wandering the blizzard, the little boy, without warm clothes or shoes, desperately trying to survive collapsed in the snow. "_I just want have a family_", he thought before he lost consciousness.

**Well how was it? Do you think it's good? Back story was a little dark, I guess.**

**But don't worry, there is more where that came from.**

**Please post your response and review so that I may give you the best RWBY fanfiction I can offer. And to all the other fanfiction writers out there, please give me your response and opinions on how to improve my character and the later chapters. Anything good, big or small will always help.**

**JHC111 out**


	2. Prologue

**I am going to not leave any stones unturned, so I will put the stories in POV format. Majority of the story will be in my OC's pov. There will be occasional chapters with the Team RWBY's pov and maybe some of the others.**

**Disclaimers: JHC111 does not own anything from RWBY or any other elements from other series; JHC111 owns his OCs.**

Prologue

"Get back up and fight!" I was knocked to the ground yet again by the almighty scythe wielder, Qrow, who was getting annoying calling me to fight him when I clearly cannot even land a hit on his oh so beautiful face. It was my last chance to finally get away from the old man and attend Beacon Academy and become a hunter who will not let hypocrites talk me out of doing what I want, _not anymore_, I thought. I had to do was to hit Qrow and he would let me go to Beacom, but he still believes I am not ready. I was not going to let another person run my life. I was not going to let the chance of a life to live on my own accord slip away from my grasp. This was my dream to be me and only me. If only I could hit that damn, mother- fucker. Right now, we were in the outskirts of the Forever Forest; we were in a small open field giving Qrow the upper hand in evading all of my moves. I never should have kept quiet when Qrow gave me a chance to choice where to fight. I was rushing towards Qrow at my full power throwing punches after kicks. But, Qrow, being the smartass he is just sidestep and dodged my attacks with absolute eases while I just waste precious energy and I was not allowed to use my weapon. He didn't even draw his weapon to defend himself. The jerk was going to pay for making a fool out of me. Little did he know that I had an ace up my sleeve. It looks like he doesn't realize it yet, but at the last punch I threw at him I toppled to the ground behind him. I needed to finish quickly, because I only have until sunset, before I have to wait another year to do it again and so far I only have about less than half an hour until then. I can't let it this feeling that going to become was my destiny, my calling for the future. "You know this is going to end the same like last year and the year before that so why don't you just give up so we can head home." Qrow boasted with his back facing me. That was good, stay like that while I pull out my secret weapon I have developed outside of your prying eyes for the last three years.

"Fine," I faked a sigh and started waking up to Qrow. As I was walking slowly walking up to him hiding my face which had a smirk on it, I quietly but quickly built up my aura in my right hand behind my back. I finally got close enough and yelled at the top of my lungs. "EAT THIS QROW!" I drove my hand near the scythe user's back and released. A huge powerful bright white and yellow beam like laser, bigger in size than me, burst out of the palm of my hand and firing at the surprised dusty old crow. I kept on fire in hopes that he would realized I am not a little boy anymore. After a full minute has passed, the beam subsided and dispersed. I first looked in front of me was the destruction which was a giant trail of destroyed trees, the red ground now black like coal stretching as far as I can see. But where was Qrow? Surely, I could not be at the end of the blast. And I know for sure he would not have taken too much damage from it. I looked around for him, but he was out of sight. I mean, he couldn't have disintegrated. "Qrow, I know you're out there. You can come out now, it's already sunset." I spoke normally not worrying about him, yet. "I admit defeat. You just show yourself now." I called out in the open, but he did not respond. I got worried. "Qrow, this isn't funny, where are you?" I made an effort to make him be able to hear me with is old ears. Just when I was about to convince myself that I killed him, Qrow being the jerk he gave me a pat on the head from behind, freaking the hell out of me. "Yaaah!" I jumped back and turned to see Qrow without a scratch on him.

"I guess I lo…"

"Congratulations, you're going to Beacon." He interrupted me with a smile on his face.

"But I did not hit you." Just then the hunter turned around revealing the back with some burned marks on it, nothing major just that his favorite red and black trench coat was ruined. "YESYESYESYESYES, I DID IT, I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" I throw my arms in the air like a little boy getting exactly what he wants for his birthday. Could not believe this was real. I have finally done something that earn Qrow's respect… not that I was expecting to get a compliment from him. It just that I can't stand the fact that someone plays with me for their entertainment.

"You certainly have surprised me. I have never seen another manipulate aura like that before, but I guess that's youth for you." Qrow finally admits my skills after ten years of teasing me, taunting me, and beating me every day.

"You promised that if I land a hit on you, you will let me go to Beacon, right. And don't change the rule at the last minute because I record your voice on my scroll." Qrow just laughed it off and then I joined him.

"Yes, you are ready to attend Beacon and what perfect timing too. Beacon will be opening for first years tomorrow."

We finally head home. But before we left I turned to see the debris left behind by me aura laser. I realized I was no longer weak. I was strong and I was going to prove to the world, who tried to destroy me, I was better than it. To Beacon, here I come. I prepared for everything I thought would bring me down. I am strong. I am smart. I am skilled. I am cool.

In the void of nothing, four voices retorted Grey's statements.

"_You think you are strong wait till you see what we can unleash."_

"_You think you are smart wait till you witness the extent of our knowledge."_

"_You think you are skilled wait till you lay eyes on our master technique."_

"_You think you are cool wait till you get a load of our mad skills."_

**Ta Da**

**What do you think? Pretty cool huh? Ok? Bad? You tell me.**

**Yeah so I my character have proven himself to be ready to go to Beacon and with whatever fate has in store for Grey he will be ready. But what are four voices that do not believe in him. Who are they and what their connections to my first OC. are Only time will tell. So for next chapter will take place at the end of first episode "Ruby Rose" and the beginning of the second "The Shining Beacon"**

**So stay tune.**

**Comment, review and PM me if you have any questions, ideas, or opinions on my story**

**JHC111 out**


	3. Chapter 1

**I am going to not leave any stones unturned, so I will put the stories in POV format. Majority of the story will be in my OC's pov. There will be occasional parts and chapters with the Team RWBY's pov. I also like long stories, so read at your own pace.**

**Special thanks to FallenSymphony963 for helping in the revision.**

**Disclaimers: JHC111 does not own anything from RWBY or any other elements from other series; JHC111 owns his OCs.**

Chapter 1

I was simply siting alone along wall of the dustship reading my book Ninjas of L… "Oh my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me. This is the best day EVER!" when I was interrupted by the shear screaming of the blonde bombshell with beautiful long blonde hair in a tan vest with puffy shoulder sleeves power hugging the little black and red tint hair girl in black blouse and skirt with red trimmings suffocating her. They both seem to be acquainted to each other, which is good. I heard Beacon has very strange ways of putting teams together. Qrow told me that Beacon will be sending their students into Forever Forest. I had no idea what he meant but I knew it was not fun. I, on the other hand, don't know anyone at Beacon.

It was hours since I got on the dustship and not much has happened because this damn ship is so fucking slow. I never would have thought this highly advanced big hunk of junk would move lower than a snail. I was lucky enough to have something to read, but it was the only one I had left when I finished training with my teacher and trainer, the famous scythe hunter. I turned my attention back to the two girls, for some reason they seem familiar, but I can't be sure. I decided to just watch the two girls bickering on something with knees or was it bees. I don't know. The could be talking about shoes for all I – "Eww, Yang you have punk on your shoe," the little black and red girl shouted - Nevermind, there have just peaked my interest. I quietly watched, laughed in my head, as the blonde haired girl tried to shake off that disgusting green smug off her boots near the loli girl. The blonde knight in the shoulder and chest plate was throwing up his breakfast on the other side of the ship.

After the commotion end with the dustship docking and with one's head in a nearby garbage can, I felt all the boredom swapped away by the sight of Beacon Academy. I exited the ship and walked towards the most prestigious academy in Vale, if not in all of Remnant. The view was intensifying, with a giant castle with the tallest tower in the middle; I assume that's where the headmaster's office is. The courtyard in front had a large stone walkway, on each side were the blue holographic flags, leading to a statue at the entrance. On both sides of the walkway, there were fields of lush green grass and trees. This is the school that trained the old man who trained me, and all the other greats, like the Arc family, the Schnee family, and… **BOOM**. _What the hell was that? _The noise came in front of me, and a small bottle of red dust dropped near my feet. I picked it up and looked for the source of the interesting chaos. I saw the little red caped girl and was with another girl in a white bolero jacket over a. The pale white girl was screaming at little red. I could not hear what they were saying, but from what I saw, I could care less if the little red broke the blue eye girl's priceless family heirloom. My face turned from awe to concern, seeing someone being pushed around did not agree with me; I started walking to them.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white princess complained to the scared little red.

"I'm really, really sorry." The caped girl was poking her fingers together and apologizing.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" I reached both girls and raised my hand between them.

"Excuse me, this young lady have already apologized. Can't you make this an exception and forgive her?" I interrupted the argument only to be bombarded with even more complaints and poking my chest with her sharp nails with each word, which was kind of irritating. I wanted to grab her hand and stop, but just by looking at her, I knew she was someone of great importance, though I really wanted her to stop.

"WHO. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. telling me what I should or should not say?" "Do you know who are talking to!?" the angry white ice queen with a side pony tail and small scar on her left eye complained at me instead.

"Someone who thinks you need to take a chill pill or leave other people alone." I countered with the best I could come up with against her, but I don't think it was that good.

"I'll have you know that I am a…"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A black haired girl with amber eyes and a black bow on her hair interrupted the princess.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss wore a smirk on her face and crossed her arms looking at me with her victory face, but she did not expect for more the black beauty.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The stoic girl continued her attack.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss tried to fight back, but stuttered in defeat. I heard a slight giggle coming from the little caped girl next to me. Weiss stopped and tried not make a fool of herself any more than she needs to be. She snatched bottle out of my hand and stomped away heading towards the academy. The stoic girl immediately walked away without giving little girl a chance to say thank you to her. Ruby looked back at Weiss making one last attempt.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" the silver eye girl apologized and then sighed as she fell on her back. _Welcome to Beacon_, Ruby thought. She looked into sky waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, need a hand" the little red turned towards me as I held my hand out for her

She took my offer and got up, "Thanks you…"

"Grey Sigma."

"Ruby Rose." She flustered from the sight of me.

Later

We were walking along a beautiful garden inside the academy. There were trees were covered with bloomed flowers on our left and a small crystal clear lake on our right. Ruby and I were walking together. I was following her, thinking that she might know the way. Although we were together, we said nothing. So I decided to take the initiative and break the ice even if I was not good with people.

"So… You know anything about the explosive early."

"T-That was just an accident. My sister just ditched me leaving me alone to trip over that crabby girl's luggage." Ruby finally saying something, but was not what I expected from a little girl like her.

"It's ok. I don't like it when people force themselves to speak. Please relax, I'm not the police." Ruby laughed a little, but what set me off was that her laugh made the cutest squeak I have ever heard in my entire life.

She took a deep breath, "So, why did you help me back there at the courtyard?" The silver eye girl calmly asked me her question with a bit of concern. She must not want people to get into trouble.

"Is there any reason for me not to save a lost girl from being hurt by someone's harsh words?"

"W-Well I mean, y-you don't have to help me, we just met and I'm not that good with making new friends." Well at least, she is opening up to me, but she was opening while looking down at the ground in fear of losing the chance to make friends. I took actions to make sure she will not feel depress.

I put my hand on her head and slowly rubbed it like a kitty cat, "We are already friends."

Ruby's eyes suddenly widen and looked into my eyes, "R-R-Really?"

"Yes, I don't mean to be weird, but I make it a mission to protect my friends. So by protecting you from the annoying princess, I am your friend."

Rudy only stared in awe as she did not know the words to express how grateful she is to have made a new friend without her doing anything. I was taken by surprise when I looked down I saw she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Grey." I kept a straight face to look mature… ok maybe I have blushed a little… OK FINE, I actually hugged her back with a face as red as her cape. HAPPY NOW. We kept hugging until Ruby and I realized what we were doing and pulled back. Ruby's face was just as red as mine. There was silence.

"Huh… oh I-I-I got this thing." Ruby broke the silence by drawing her massive scythe and impaled it into the ground.

"A scythe… I'm impressed you can carry such a large weapon." I complimented her. I had this uncanny feeling that I have seen that scythe somewhere. It…looked… just… like…Qrow's! How does she have a weapon similar to Qrow. Are they related? Did Qrow have other students under him besides me, but he said I was his first apprentice? "It's also customizable high impact sniper rifle," Ruby added causing me to revert attention back to her, "so what do you have?

I kept my straight face, for real, and responded.

I put my right hand inside my trench coat drew my weapon in its compact form, "This is mine. Steel Mate." Ruby at first was staring at my weapon, but was confused for it looked like a regular gun. I decided to surprise her with a pressed a hidden button and swiftly spun Steel Mate around while it extend into blade form. Now, her eyes sparked in the reflection of my blade and her month opened in the o shape as she never saw a sword as long as mine. She got moved closer to get a better observe my partner in crime. _She must be wonder how I can fight with such a long sword, _I thought. I quickly retracted the blade and then changed it into assault mode with auto scope and the magazine extending out. "This is its assault mode and this…" I pressed yet another hidden button changing assault mode into sniper mode. "High caliber sniper rifle… shoots 3.08 in armor piercing and explosive rounds." Ruby was fascinated with her fists balled together and near her chin having found someone who has a similar weapon like hers. I kept quiet about my last form to surprise her at the initiation. **(I have drawn the weapon and posted it here art/Steel-Mate-492455379 it's not that great, but a start)**

"Well, what do you think?"

"THAT IS SO COOL! LOOK AT THE SIMPLE DESIGN! YET IT HAS A COMPLEX FRAME, WHICH CAN MAKE ANYONE UNDERESTIMATE! WHAT ELSE CAN IT DO!? WHERE DID YOU BUILD IT!? CAN I HOLD!?" Ruby spoke really fast and in a high pitch like those fan girls with Achieve Man. Her was moving her fingers like perverts, but with weapons. "Wait, I sorry for asking too much." Realizing what she was doing her suddenly lost her fire of enthusiasm. I wanted to see that fire light up again. I offered Steel Mate and Ruby's face brightens up, quickly grabbed it and stared at the design, observing every inch of it. I said nothing, but instead gave her with a pat on the head. Ruby was also quiet and she smiled. _Good, I liked her when she is happy and childish._ Our touching moment ended, when we hear puffing of breath behind us. We looked back to see the blonde knight behind us, his hands on his knees, he looked exhausted, maybe because he lost his breakfast. He stood there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath and raised his hand to stop us from asking.

"Do 'huff' Do you 'huff' Do you know where is the 'huff' entrance ceremony is taking place? I can't find a 'huff' map or directory?"

"Oh shit, I forgot. Uh Ruby we should get going. Where should we go?" I finally realized we were wasting our time.

"Wait, I was following you, right?"

"Great."

Ten Minutes Later

After finally asking someone for directions, which was my first idea, Ruby and I, along with the blonde knight, his name is Jaune Arc aka Vomit Boy, found the auditorium where we saw a lot of students packed together Ruby was looking around and tip toeing trying to find someone. I was amazed by the size of the room. You could put all the people of Vale in this room and still have some room left over. Jaune was just quiet, he looked very anxious after see such big competition. I was more interested in the professors who are going to be teaching us Our attention was disrupted when heard a female voice call out Ruby.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." It was the blonde bombshell who was hugging Ruby to death on the ship. I saw her waving to Ruby.

"Who is that?" I quietly asked as I bended down to Ruby.

"That's my sister. Come I want you to me her." How are they sisters? They don't even have the same eyes or hair color. I thought it would be best to ask questions.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said her goodbye to Jaune and pulled me by the wrist.

I looked back at Jaune. He was disappointed to see me with Ruby, but what surprised was that he missed the red hair girl right behind him. _He's going fine. I have a hunch that he won't be alone very soon. _We reached Ruby's sister, which in no way can be, and I found myself feeling a small amount killing intent, or maybe it was something, I just felt like somebody was eye raping me.

"Hey sis" so they are sisters, "who's this sexy piece of meat you got there."

"My name is Grey Sigma. And I take it you are her sister." I offered my hand, but the blonde slowly put her arms around my neck getting closers.

"Yup, Yang Xiao Long." She was pressing her big assets against my chest, which made me stiffen up while made Ruby a bit irritated see her sister was already hitting on me, her friend slash savior.

"Yang! Stop teasing him!"

"Woah. Take it easy little sis. But come on this guy is handsome, don't you think?" She grabbed my chin and faced me towards Ruby, who happened to agree with a slight pink blush on her cheeks. "See, you DO agree with me, right."

"Sh-Shut up, Yang! First, you ditched me and then left me to explode."

"Yikes. Meltdown already." Yang let go of me, giving me room to relax. Ruby went on rambling about her incident with Weiss Schnee. "And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" "And lighting" I added.

Yang smirked at Ruby asking if she was being just pulling her leg, while she describes the accident I noticed the person in question was sneaking up on Ruby. "And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"YOU!" Ruby jumped into my hand and I carried bridal style. "Oh God, it happening again." Ruby closed her eyes almost cried at that moment.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang's eye widen when Ruby's story was confirmed in the worst way possible while I focused on carrying the scared little caped girl. "It was an accident," She got off my arms to apologize again, but was stopped when Weiss pulled out a pamphlet in from of her face and started talking really fast at a high pitch. Ruby was dumbfounded, much of Weiss's annoyance. "Uuhhh...?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss gave Ruby the pamphlet, but Yang being the big loving sister intervened.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" she cleared her throat and holding her hand out, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" I thought Ruby did a good job phrasing that ,but Weiss decided to be sarcastic and ruin the innocent girl's happiness

Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" I saw , really?!" Ruby being gullible thought different. Weiss gave her a dead silence under her glare before answering. No." I did not want to watch this train wreck unfold, so I fixed it."Look, Ms. Schnee, my friend, Ruby? I will be willing to pay for the lost dust." I sighed. Ruby's eye widen when she heard I would pay on her behalf. She felt a surge of regret and melancholy. She pulled my sleeve with her little hand and looked into my eyes.

"You… don't… have… to… do…this… for me." She slowly spoke with sorrow in her voce. Throughout the day, I have never seen her like this. Now, I felt that I broke her heart, but what was I supposes do, let her get scolded at by the girl in white.

"Ruby… I"

I was cut off by the sound of the microphone turning on. Everyone looked at the stage and saw the one and only, Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. He had ruffled grey hair while wearing small spectacles and a dark green suit with a cane to boot. He was gave his speech and kept it brief as he said. This wasn't the greatest speech or the most uplifting either. I looked around as saw some of the other students become anxious when the headmaster, others did not seem to be fazed by his words. I, on the other hand, was unaffected by his words seeing as I have taken much harsher shit than that. I turned to Ruby only to see her still sadden from what I said. I put my hand on her hand, surprising her but not making her feel uncomfortable, and slowly caressing it to let her know I was with her. She didn't move but smiled knowing that she was not alone. _It's going to be a long four years and I hope that I don't have to show Ruby my bad side._

After the professor finished, a woman with blonde hair and wearing glasses was Glynda Goodwitch, came up front and told everyone that they will be gathering in large hall for us to sleep. Jaune came up from the side trying to woe Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know."

Weiss and I face palmed in frustration.

Late at night

I was looking around a good place to see when I saw an empty space near a wall. I walked over to claim my spot, put on my sleep ware, a white T-shirt and blue shorts, and sat down leaning against the wall and watched all the other kids getting ready to sleep. I saw Yang and Ruby, who was writing something, laying down next to each other and talking. Ruby threw a pillow at Yang's face for something stupid she said and then threw another one. I envied Ruby having a caring – Is that Jaune in a blue onesie complete with bunny slippers, _oh my god, good luck getting chicks with that outfit, Jaune_ – nevermind. Yeah, I admit having siblings is cool. You fight, you play, you talk. I kind of thought of Ruby as my little sister, but see Yang being the caring big sister, I could not compete with her. Ruby already has her hands full. I notice Yang was staring at me, so I waved and she waved back while licking her lips very slowly and air kissed me. _I guess she is in to me. Wonder if she would try to tease me by sneaking into my personal space while I'm sleeping, not that I would not enjoy it, but something tells me she is going to be a handful._ **(Before I continue, let me just say that my OC may not be that social, but he is not gullible or dense when it comes to friends)** I looked around again and this time I saw the black hair, black bow, black dress girl from this morning. Since she was still awake and reading a book, I walked over to talk to express my gratitude to her.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"My name is Grey Sigma, thanks for helping me this morning." I sat down next to her with a good amount of distance to keep things normal.

"Blake Belladonna, your welcome." stating her name as she continued reading the book. I stared at her for a bit and noticed she had her bow on. It looked like it was cat ears. I took a wild guess and say she is a faunes. "Twit" Yup, she is definitely a faunes. I took my chances and asked.

"So… I couldn't help, but notice you wear bow to hide your ears, why is that?" the raven hair girl face immediately when from stoic to shock as she covered her face with her book wonder how I was able to figure it out.

"How did you figure it…" Before she could finish, the sound of a yodeling hello came from in front of us. Yang, in an orange sleeveless tank top with her insignia on the chest and black shorts, was pulling Ruby, in a black sleeveless shirt with heart-shaped Beowolf crest on the chest and a white long pant with pink rose décor and a sleep mask on her head, toward Black, who happened to be in a black yukata and returned to her stoic demeanor.

"I believe you two have met?" Yang started.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded?"

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby raised her hand offering a handshake, "My name's Ruby, but you can just call me Crater… nevermind you can just call me Ruby" she dropped her hands in embarrassment.

"Ok" Blake hesitantly answered. Ruby and Yang began to whisper to each other trying to figure out something. They looked at me asking for help. I said nothing, but instead gestured my eyes drawing their attention back to Blake. Yang said the first thing any normal person would say

"Well I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." That was a good start, "I like your bow… it goes great with your… pajamas." and she ruined it. I face palmed from Yang's terrible comeback. Blake just stared.

"Right. I'm Blake."

"So what are you and Grey talking about? Are you having some intimate alone time?" Yang added emphasis in the last part.

"Him?" she stole a glance at me and turned pink, but not enough to be noticed.

"Yup, this is the guy, the one who stole my sister's heart."

"YANG!" Ruby blurted out.

"Oops. Well, not yet anyway." Ruby only groaned at her sister's correction.

"We were just getting to know to each other, right Blake" She turned away back to the other girls while staying silent.

"So… nice night, huh" Yang being weird tried to continue the conversation only making a fool out of herself.

"Yes it's lovely… almost as lovely as this book… which I continue will read… as soon as you leave." With each pause, the two sisters said nothing staring at the amber eye girl, making her feel less interested in them.

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Yang already giving up on Blake. I decide to take action.

"What are you reading, Blake?" I asked her in the calmest tone I could possibly do

"Huh. Oh, well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." The amber eye girl shifted her eyes to me raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, that book it's a really good one. I read it five times." Blake had no idea that there was someone who shared her interest. She turned light pink and hid her face in her book. I had no idea that I would find three new friends on the same day, yes, that includes Yang.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby joined in. Blake laughed a little from such an interesting ambition. _The world needs more people like you Ruby. Your pure heart is hope for Remnant._ I happily thought to myself.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" _That is very ambitious and never let anyone tell you otherwise._

"That's... very ambitious for a child." That's what I just thought, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake frowned from her last statement. I place my hand on her shoulder "Oh, now come on Blake. Have faith." Blake turned towards me and trying hiding her smile.

"Yeah! Have faith in all of us. Which is why we're here, to make it better." Ruby jumped in to finish off her speech, better than Ozpin's stupid one that's for sure. Yang, so happy that her sister made a friend on her own, suddenly pulled Ruby into a big bear hug annoying her little sister who punched her in the face turning the hug into a sibling fight behind a dust cloud. I just watched the fun as it was ruined when the worst person of all had to appear three times in a row, today.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss storming into your friendship circle in a white semi-transparent gown, no less and broke up the sisterly fight. Yang and Weiss went into another argument and started making it noisy for everyone, while Ruby tried to be nice to Weiss, again. Blake and I looked at each other and shrugged it off. Blake picked up the candle next to her and blew the light out. In the dark, I managed to get back to my space near the wall, which coincidently was across the room from a big window showing the shattered moon and shining into my sleeping area. I stared into the moon hoping the beautiful sight keeps me awake. I felt so many burdens lifted from my shoulders from this beautiful night. Yang was right. I was caught off guard when I heard footsteps heading towards me. It was Ruby holding her bear pillow at her chest.

"Can I sit with you?" hoping she wasn't imposing.

"Sure, but what about your sister?" I looked over to the tomboy who snoring really loud with her legs and arms out.

"When she's asleep, she will start grabbing and kicking me and I actually like to being choked to death." It was funny to hear so I gestured my head pointing to a spot next to me. "Thank you" Ruby sat down and watched the night sky with me for a minute or two. "Why did you do it?" Ruby bluntly asked.

"What?"

"Why did you say you will pay for the dust when it was clearly my fault?" She turned body towards me with a stern look on her face. I sighed.

"I already told you. Is there a reason I should not help my friend?"

"No, but I…"

"But nothing, I wanted to help you Ruby. I can tell you can take care of yourself in battle, but I can see you will never win in arguments like that." I turned and made contact with were silver eyes. "That is why I helped you." The little red wanted to complain, but said nothing, knowing full well what I said was true.

"Yeah, Ok. I sorry got mad at you." Ruby agreed.

"You don't need to apologize. It's ok. People tend to misunderstand me more often." We turned back a watched the moon.

"Hey?" She spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wondered why we're here?"

"You just said to Blake that…"

"No, I-I mean why are here, in this world, where there is so much evil… and hatred." It was a pure and honest question like any other good child would ask. I simply answered her to the best of my experience.

"It's a test," straight forward answer.

"A test?"

"Yeah…the world is a test for everyone. We fight to survive and some people change while others stay true to who they are." There was silence for a moment. Ruby looked at me trying to find the words to continue.

"What about you? Do you think you will stay true to yourself?"

"I guess. I don't know. I, honestly, wish there is an answer, but there isn't. You have to search for it and once you do find your answer, will you be able to accept it for what it is?" Ruby was unable to answer, which is normal for a 15 year old girl. She silence was already her answer. She rested her head on my shoulder and stayed like that for a while, soon enough she fell asleep. I let her sleep for a little longer, but I needed to sleep too, so I gently picked her up bridal style holding on so I won't drop her. Ruby, being the undeniably cute sleepy head, rubbed her head on my chest like a little puppy. It felt… nice. I quietly reached her sleeping bag, gently laid her down and covered her with her blanket. I kneed down next to her trying to comprehend why such a good girl would want to go through the dangers of being a hunter. It didn't matter she was going to change the world and I will be there for her. I looked a little closer and see her biting on her pillow like. _She must be dreaming of something tasty._

"Well, Ruby Rose. Goodnight." Then I heard a little muttering coming from her.

"Goodnight… Coooookie. Goodnight…Grey"

**I think I did a pretty good job with this last scene. Don't you think? So touching and so lovely. I can't wait write the next chapter. Anyway my OC is now one of our favorite happy go red caped girl best friends and he is not going to give her up that easily**

**So you must have noticed that I actually covered the 2 episodes, Shining Beacon part 1 and 2. Yeah. I didn't really like the way Monty Oum broke the episodes up so I will be combining some chapters to make it both long and awesome. And don't worry. I will have filler chapters to make thing move smoothly, but I can't do it without your opinions. They matter.**

**So comment, review, and PM4**

**JHC111 out**


End file.
